Retrato de un caballero inglés
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo... vestidos largos, caballeros y damas, aristocracia. Eriol tiene una hija: Evangelina Hiragizawa.Un poco de lemon.


**_R e t r a t o  d e  u n  c a b a l l e r o  i n g l é s_**

**Autora: **Lian_dana

Tipo: Historia corta

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura es propiedad exclusiva de las chicas CLAMP y otras compañías. Este fanfic no tiene ningún lucro. Espero les guste ****

**Dedicatoria: **Para los otakus y una persona muy especial. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** alex.dana@uole.com

**********

Junto al puerto se encontraba un joven, distinguido caballero inglés, observando a una pequeña que jugueteaba entre las maletas, su largo vestido color marfil, le sentaba a la perfección, la pequeña parecía un miembro de la corte celestial.

Una adolescente ayudaba a cargar las maletas hacia el barco, la niña sintió predilección por ese joven, se le acercaba poco a poco con cierta timidez, el joven reparo en la pequeña figura junto a él.

- Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- sonrió el joven

La pequeña esbozó, una sonrisa y contestó con precisión y dulzura.

- Evangelina... Evangelina Hiragizawa

Evangelina Hiragizawa, una niña bondadosa y por demás carismática, la niña parecía un ángel, su figura era diminuta y su piel se comparaba con la textura y color de la porcelana, un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, rizos azabaches cubrían su pequeña cabeza, sus ojos eran de un color azul, confundible con el mar, pareciese que al tocarla se rompería en miles de cristales.

- Disculpa, pero para ¿Quién es esa bolsa?- señaló una pequeña bolsa que colgaba del pantalón del joven, con diversas formas y colores.

- ¿Está?, son dulces para mis hermanos, ¿Quieres uno?

Evangelina lo miró un tanto esquiva para después asentir con alegría, el joven hizo un movimiento y le dio el dulce, el cual Evangelina lo tomo con sus pequeñas manos.

- Gracias

- ¡Evangelina!- la llamó el caballero, la niña dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, saltando  con su tesoro en manos

- ¡Papá, mira lo que me regalaron!- mostrándole su dulce

- Espero te guste, anda debemos subir al barco- diciendo esto, la tomo en brazos- ¿Le convidarás a papá?

- ¡Sí!- exclamó la niña

El apuesto joven escuchaba con aire tedioso a su interlocutor, este exaltaba las cualidades de la prenda que estaba delante de ellos, el joven suspiro, no creía que fuese a ser tan "terrible", el comprarle un vestido a su pequeña.

- Bien, ¿En cuánto me costará el ramillete de virtudes?- sentenció el caballero con tono monótono y airado

- 50 dólares- el vendedor dijo el primer precio que le vino a la mente- el vestido es una maravilla, vale eso y más, señor.

Con un movimiento el vendedor ya tenía en la mano los dólares, miro de reojo al caballero y sólo atinó a suspirar.

Eriol Hiragizawa veía pensativo por la borda, su mirada estaba perdida en las olas que no daban tregua a sus pensamientos

Eriol era un joven inglés proveniente de una familia con abolengo, hijo único y por la tanto favorito de su madre, un joven sin duda apuesto, alto, el fino cabello era de color intenso, algunos mechones rebeldes le cubrían el rostro, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso con un ligero destello de misterio, toda la personalidad del joven estaba bañada en ese misterio, desde pequeño había hecho uso de la ironía y del sarcasmo con suma soberbia, era alegre, despreocupado, frívolo, desordenado, escéptico; por completo ajeno a todo lo que significará puntualidad, disciplina y rigidez moral, en cualquier forma. No era posible mirar aquel rostro risueño, joven y simpático, sin experimentar un sentimiento de satisfacción.

- Tan frágil- susurró-... igual que su madre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejo escapar una, retrocedió en el tiempo.

**********

Había regresado de su estancia en Oxford, sus padres como buenos aristócratas organizaron una recepción por todo lo alto de la nobleza inglesa, Eriol no había estado muy convencido de participar en dicha celebración, sin embargo un puchero de su progenitora había sido suficiente para que el joven cediera a sus deseos.

- Hijo, deberías ser más social, recuerda que algún día ocuparás el lugar de tu padre

- Madre, cuando eso suceda, habré vivido de más- replicó- si te preocupa la celebración, no lo hagas, estaré en esa dichosa fiesta, que te has empeñado en organizar... lo hago por ti- diciendo esto e dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a salir

- ¡Eriol, Eriol!, ¡Algún día me agradecerás!- el joven había abandonado la habitación

Esa noche Eriol estaba distante de toda la gente y escapando de cada doncella que se le acercaba con intenciones de entablar "más allá de una amistad".

- Ya no recordaba como eran las mujeres de la aristocracia inglesa, cada celebración, cada oportunidad para cazar- pensó Eriol, viendo como una joven de no más de 20 años se le acercaba, esbozó una sonrisa irónica en su totalidad.

No conocía a todos los presentes, ni siquiera estaba seguro de conocer a más de 10, sonrió con algo de tristeza, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Cómo se había metido en ese lío?, cuando se estaba preguntando por centésima vez que hacía en ese lugar, se encontró con una mirada azul que lo dejó helado, no reparó en caminar hacia ella.

- Buenas noches- saludo cortésmente, inclinándose y tomando en sus manos la mano delicada cubierta por un fino guante y deposito un leve beso en ella, mirando  a la cara a la joven que estaba delante de él.

- Buenas noches - contestó- disculpe, pero... ¿lo conozco?

Eriol esbozó una media sonrisa, la joven no lo conocía y estaba seguro de que estaba en ese lugar sólo por compromiso social... ya eran dos.

- Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, soy el hijo de los anfitriones- agregó como dato cultural.

- Es un placer, señor Hiragizawa- la chica sonrió por primera vez.

- Y ¿cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Eriol con curiosidad

- Tomoyo Daidouji... hija de la duquesa

- Entonces debo decir que el placer es mío.

No sé sabe que surgió en ese momento en el ambiente, como tampoco se sabe que surgió entre ellos dos, lo único que se sabe es que no separaron ni un solo instante todo lo que resto de la velada.  Se les veía conversar amenamente entre risas y palabras serias, pareciese que el destino había previsto y calculado este encuentro.

- Espero volverla a ver- se despidió Eriol

- Ya también lo deseo- fue la respuesta de la joven inglesa

Al despedir a todos los invitados, Eriol se quitó el moño que hacia combinación con su atuendo, su madre se acercó.

- Parece que la hija de la duquesa te agrado- dijo su madre insinuante.

- Simplemente ella es diferente- contestó el joven con una media sonrisa- buenas noches, madre, que descanse

- Buenas noches, hijo- suspiró.

Eriol se había despertado muy temprano y bajado a desayunar

- Mary... - hizo una pausa.

- ¿Si, joven?

- ¿Sabes donde vive la duquesa?

- A unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.... _(dejémoslo así, ¿quieren?)_

- Gracias, Mary, diles a mis padres que salía a caminar- diciendo esto, tomo su sombreo y abrigo.

- Un elegante y apuesto caballero inglés- murmuró Mary

- Un elegante y apuesto caballero inglés- comentó la duquesa- me parece que es un excelente partido para tu hija.

- Falta que Tomoyo le agrade, ¡con lo especial que es esa niña!- sentenció el padre.

Tomoyo bajaba de sus habitaciones ataviada elegantemente con un vestido blanco, hoy era día de asistir a la iglesia, se dirigía al salón principal de la gran mansión, cuando creyó escuchar que tocaban a la puerta.

- Buenos días- saludó.

La joven volteó sobresaltada y al ver al joven delante de ella, totalmente vestido de negro, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- Buenos días, me alegra verlo tan pronto

- A mí más- sonrió

- ¿Gusta pasar a tomar el desayuno?- le invitó

- Espero no incomodar...

- Al contrario- se apresuró a decir la chica.

El romance se desarrollo rápidamente pero románicamente, al cabo de 2 meses, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban delante del altar.

Sin embargo el destino les tenía otro camino reservado a los dos, quizá no fue el destino sino lo inevitable...

Pasaron 2 años, los cuales habían sido perfectos para la pareja, los dos se complementaban a la perfección. Sin embargo la salud de Tomoyo se deterioraba rápidamente, ninguno de los dos quería creerlo y mucho menos aceptarlo.

Tomoyo había salido de sus cita con el doctor, al salir del consultorio el semblante de Tomoyo era totalmente pálido, la joven camino pensativa e ida de todo lo que le rodeaba, su pequeño tocado hacia juego con el vestido finamente ajustado a su cuerpo y con una caída y diversos olanes, en la mano derecha llevaba una sombrilla, la cual no uso por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos... no se había dado cuenta de que llovía.

Estaba en su recámara poniéndose un camisón blanco de seda, posteriormente se miro en el gran espejo, su figura era delgada y su piel había tomado el color de una hoja de papel, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el borde de está, con una toalla en mano. En ese momento irrumpió en la habitación su esposo con semblante preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?, ¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto con ansiedad y abrazándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello

- No... - susurró- no pasa nada de lo cual debamos preocuparnos- Tomoyo tomo entre sus manos la cara de Eriol y con una gran sonrisa le confeso su secreto- Esperamos un bebé- lo había dicho con tranquilidad y alegría infinita

Eriol abrió los ojos de par en par, para después tomar en brazos a su esposa y darle unas cuantas vueltas dentro de la habitación, después la depósito en la cama y centro su atención en el vientre de su mujer

- ¡Gracias, Tomoyo!- había dicho lleno de alegría y júbilo, y depósito pequeños besos en el vientre de la joven.

Los 9 meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tomoyo bien sabía que su saluda no era muy buena, de hecho ella sabía que antes de quedar embarazada su saluda había decaído, el embarazo había sido bastante delicado y ella sabía lo que vendría.

El día que dio a luz, nació una estrella en el firmamento.

Tomoyo se encontraba dormitando, entró Eriol con gesto melancólico, miró hacia el lecho de su esposa y se estremeció al ver esa imagen.

Tomoyo parecía una virgen, dormía con las manos encima de las blancas sabanas y su largo cabello desparramado como un abanico sobre la almohada, la clara noche de verano se introducía en la gran habitación, iluminando el rostro de Tomoyo. Ahora tendida allí, blanca y plateada, en la clara noche de verano, pareciese una muchacha vestida para su boda, aunque Eriol ya la hubiese visto vestida de esa manera, algo cambiaba en la fina figura de Tomoyo, como si estuviera... muerta.

Estremeciéndose Eriol se acercó y trato de borrar esa imagen de su mente, Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Eriol... - murmuró.

- Tomoyo, calla, estas muy débil- dijo Eriol con voz dulce y tranquilizadora- sólo debo decirte algo- hizo una pausa- Nunca olvides que TE AMO... TE AMO- volvió a repetir.

- Eriol... sabes bien que te correspondo...

De pronto Eriol sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la médula espinal y Tomoyo una puñalada en el corazón.

- Llámala Evangelina- susurró Tomoyo- dile que la amo

Eriol la tomo de la mano y trató de silenciarla... aún no quería oír esas palabras, aún no. Tomoyo sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo para él.

- Regálame una sonrisa- pidió Tomoyo, Eriol con todo su fuerza se la dio- TE AMO, Eriol- finalizó la joven, dejando caer unas lágrimas como gotas de agua y una pequeña pero dulce y angelical sonrisa en su rostro

Eriol tardo en reaccionar, lo único que hizo fue abrazar el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que amo más que a nada en su mundo y llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

**********

El joven parecía lejos de aquel lugar y en efecto lo estaba, aún seguía inmerso en ese recuerdo doloroso.... pero el último de Tomoyo.

De pronto despertó y vio el mar, se llevo una mano a la cara y se enjuago una lágrima para después llevarse la mano a la frente, pareciese a que al joven le dolía la cabeza. Después de unos minutos se paró lentamente y empezó a caminar pausadamente, mientras los recuerdos de nuevo acudían a su mente como ráfagas pero con el impacto de un trueno.

**********

El día de su boda, su madre y la madre de Tomoyo, habían organizado todo con una rapidez extraordinaria y todo había quedado perfecto, Eriol sospecho que su madre y la de Tomoyo ya habían planeado todo antes de que él regresará de Oxford.

- Coincidencias, aunque debo admitir que mi madre es una bruja- pensó algo divertido al recordar las palabras de su madre el día de la fiesta "Algún día me lo agradecerás"

Miró por un ventanal hacia el jardín principal, todo era realmente hermoso pero se moría de ansias de ver a su futura esposa, no quería esperar más. En la habitación entro su padre.

- Por fin sentarás cabeza, muchacho loco- dijo a modo de saludo

- Era lo que querías, ¿no es así, padre?- contestó el joven con un tono de estar jugando.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ansioso- fue la respuesta

- Te entiendo a la perfección y por eso te vengo a decir  que debemos partir ya. ¡Anda, vamonos!, no quiero que mi único hijo llegue tarde a su propia boda- rió el padre de Eriol, dándole un golpecito en el hombro- Recuerda: si ella es feliz, tú también lo serás...

Puntuales, todos los invitados ataviados elegantemente estaban esperando la llegada de la novia, el novio estaba en la puerta de la iglesia, con semblante serio y frío, no se veía ninguna emoción en aquel joven rostro, sin embargo cuando vio una carroza legar, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, vio bajar a la duquesa, seguida del lord, su mirada se fijo en la puerta de la carroza y descubrió a una bella Tomoyo vestida con un blanco vestido, tan hermoso como ella.

- Hijo, deberías cerrar la boca- le había dicho su padre con tono divertido, Eriol no se había dado cuenta del suceso.

El padre de eriol tomo del brazo a su hijo y lo llevo adentro de la iglesia, mientras el padre de Tomoyo hacia lo mismo con su hija, al llegar al altar el padre de Tomoyo le cedio el brazo a su futuro yerno, Eriol tomo del brazo a Tomoyo y le susurro por lo bajo.

- Te ves realmente hermosa- Tomoyo se sonrojo hasta las raíces, no era la primera vez que se lo decía pero seguía causando el mismo efecto que la primera vez.

La ceremonia y la celebración de la unión, habían pasado sin contratiempos, había sido la velada más exquisita para los novios.

Ya estaban solos en una habitación de una gran mansión en Costwold Hills, Tomoyo estaba sentada en la cama con un vestido color rojo púrpura, su cabello estaba recogido, en un peinado sumamente complicado pero elegante, Eriol estaba parado frente a ella, vestido con un pantalón y chaleco a juego de color negro, y una camisa blanca

- ¿Tienes miedo?- se aventuró a preguntar Eriol, Tomoyo movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No... porque estoy contigo, sé que no harás nada que me lastime, además yo... bueno... yo... te amo- se sonrojo.

Eriol comprendió lo que ella le había querido decir, él tampoco tenía miedo, sólo que no podía comprender que estaba pasando, quizá era nerviosismo. Eriol tomo la cara de la joven y la miró a los ojos para después darle un suave beso en los labios, poco a poco el cuerpo de Tomoyo se tendió en la cama junto al de Eriol...

**********

Eriol había llegado a un salón en el barco, se sentó en una mesa y tomo un periódico, lo comenzó a leer, pero no lo estaba haciendo en sí. 

- Aún me duele... Tomoyo

**********

El día del funeral, todos los que estuvieron cercanos a la pareja tenían reflejados en el rostro la tristeza y dolor en sus rostros, en especial otra pareja que parecía estar muy consternada, eran Sakura y Syaoran, los mejores amigos de la pareja. A Eriol se le veía con la mirada absolutamente perdida pero su semblante no reflejaba ninguna emoción, su semblante era frío, Syaoran se acercó a su amigo.

- Sabes que cuentas con nosotros... - le dijo- siempre.

- Gracias- había murmurado. Sakura se acerco y sólo atinó a abrazar a su amigo

Desde ese día Eriol, había cambiado, se convirtió en el Eriol actual, sólo se le veía sonreír verdaderamente y sinceramente en presencia de su pequeña, las demás sonrisas que Eriol daba a la gente eran falsas.

**********

Evangelina se acercó a su padre con sigilo, para después abalanzarse hacia su cuello, rodeándolo con sus pequeños bracitos.

- ¡¡Papi, te quiero!!- exclamó la niña.

- Y yo a ti, ¿te he dicho algo?- la miró el caballero

- No, ¿Qué papi?- la niña había puesto una carita de preocupación

- Que te amo- sonrió Eriol, viendo como la pequeña soltaba una risa.

- Veremos a la tía Sakura y al tío Syaoran, ¿verdad?

- Sí, después del viaje

- La tía Sakura me contará sobre mi mamá

- ¿Qué te contará, que no te haya contado yo?- preguntó 

- Me cuenta... lo que mi mamá le decía de ti- esbozó una sonrisa

Eriol miraba de nuevo el mar, sonrió melancólicamente, pronto llegarían, dentro de dos días era Noche buena, lo celebrarían, con los abuelos de Evangelina y sus padres, junto con Sakura y Syaoran, como todos los años, después de la muerte de Tomoyo.

**********

Dos almas que nacieron para amarse, dos almas que habían sido creadas para encontrarse se habían separado, algún día esas almas volverían a unirse, algún día volvería a nacer el amor en sus corazones como aquella primera vez.

**********

**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡Me gusto, me gusto, me gusto!!, a decir verdad hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo haci, fue duro pero estoy muy satisfecha. Este fanfic fue producto de varias "inspiraciones", por lo tanto quiero darles lugar:

· _"Retrato íntimo de una dama" _con Nicole Kidman.

· _"La Cabaña del Tío Tom"_, no recuerdo el autor, pero es muy buena la novela.

· _"Los otros", _en cartelera, excelente película, igualmente con Nicole Kidman

· Y otros tantos que no recuerdo en este momento

Ustedes se preguntaran en qué época esta situado el fanfic, pues la verdad no sé en que fecha exactamente sólo sé que es en la Inglaterra de caballeros, largos vestidos, modales, caballos, etc.

No soy gran fan de Nicole Kidman, de hecho esas son dos de sus películas que he visto, bueno, tres con la de _"Ojos bien cerrados",_ y la vi porque sale mi adorado y mi novio Tom Cruise.

Espero recibir comentarios, críticas, dinero, cd´s, mangas, bombas cibernéticas- si existen- y todo lo que se les ocurra, menos virus, se los agradecería, yo sabré que hacer con todo.


End file.
